containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP - Containment Breach Wiki:Site Rules and Guidelines
:See also: Required Reading It is important that you read these rules in order to avoid a future ban. Note that these rules are subject to change, check this page often for changes. Rules *No vandalism *No trolling *No insulting or threatening other Wiki members, especially Administrators *No dragging drama from other sites (including the official CB forums) to here *No spamming *Alternate accounts will be banned on sight. If you break any of these rules, you will be given a strike. Attempting to access this wiki via a proxy during a temp ban will result in a permanent ban. Going on a mass trolling spree will result in a permanent ban. If you feel as though you have been banned wrongly then please tell an Administrator. General Guidelines *When editing a page, please proof-read your edits can make sure that spelling and grammar is correct and that you're not adding redundant, out-dated, or made-up information. *If we remove your edits, then it most likely means that you're not adding any useful information. So don't complain. *If an SCP has a bug, don't post it on its page. If it's a major bug, then put it under the Trivia section. *Constantly posting false and redundant information on pages will result in an editing suspension. The length of which can depend on the acting admin. *It is highly recommended that you make an account instead of posting anonymously because Anons don't get warnings, they simply get banned right away. *Avoid creating pages for things that can just be added to already existing pages, for example we don't need pages about what weapon the MTFs use or the APC transport mentioned in one of the screens. *Please do not make pages for Characters that are only mentioned once. We don't need info about Dr. L, Agent Ulgrin, or the 800 names mentioned in the 106 Incident Report. *Please do not change the width or length of the galleries on pages, they should remain the default size. *If an admin asks you for your age, you are obliged to answer the question. We need to know the ages for documentation purposes. *This wiki is not ''a democracy. Not all of our decisions will be based on community votes and discussions. *This wiki 'does not' accept mod pages. Mod pages will be deleted immediately, and creating them might result in a ban. This may be changed the future. *Do not steal pictures from the Official CB wiki. Editing Guidelines So you want to edit an article? You can go to this page to view a general overview of how a page should be set up. Here's some simple guidelines to get you started: *Fix any spelling and grammar errors you see. *Get rid of outdated or just flat-out false information (as was the case so many times on the old wiki). *If you link to another page, please link it only '''once' in the page, the only exceptions are large pages such the Item or Room pages. *Try to use more than the same word over and over again. It makes the page feel fresher and more appealing to read (another reason the old wiki was so poor). *When writing the words "SCP - Containment Breach" make sure they're in italics. *If you're writing an entire page on your own, do not cause it to have "Huge Wall of Text" syndrome. It is not appealing to look at, let alone read. Please para-space when creating an article to make it look more presentable. *Remember, the Talk Page is not a comment section; do not add thing such as "682 is da best!!1! <3" as it will not be tolerated. *The "Trivia" sections exist for a reason: if there's small tidbits of information that do not really apply in the game, add them to Trivia; not the main body paragraphs. It does not need to directly relate to SCP - Containment Breach. This does NOT mean you can add random crap to the Trivia that is neither useful nor interesting to know. *When adding categories, please do not add new ones unless you've confronted an admin first. We do not need categories like "Sapient", "Humanoid", "Technology", etc. Please do not add them, we don't want category clutter. *While not absolutely necessary, we encourage using the "Edit Summary" after completing an edit which can be seen at the top most right of your screen above the "Publish" button. If you do use it, explain what you edited and why. *Do not instigate "Edit Wars", meaning constantly reverting the same edit over and over again with another person. It makes both parties look incompetent and both will be punished regardless if one of the party's edits were right/wrong. *When talking about a version of a game, remember to write it like this: v0.5. NOTE: Any purposeful sabotage of ANY wiki pages or User pages will result in an instant and permanent ban. Image Guidelines *Avoid adding useless photos to the wiki, we don't need to see one SCP from three different angles, and we don't need to see it glitching out. We especially don't need to see its photograph from the original SCP wiki, we already link back to the article. *Make sure to crop out the HUD. *The image has to be at a high quality. *Go to the Console and type camerafog far 10000 to get much brighter screenshots in-game. *While the name of the image file does not matter, its name should not just be a bunch of random numbers and letters. *Try to upload images in a .png format because .jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. :See also: Chat Guidelines